


Project Eclipse: We Aim To Please

by Le_Epic_Lemon



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome, mild sci-fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Epic_Lemon/pseuds/Le_Epic_Lemon
Summary: After a while of joining the force, Nick has made a good turn around in his life. Until, a certain company wants him and his best friend to try out a new product to help deal with their certain... desires. And they want to spread there love to everyone, whether they like It or not.





	1. It All Started With A Box

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK BITCHES!!! First, wanna say that there is NO SEX IN THIS CHAPTER this mainly for world building but, everything after this...well you can probably guess. Second, sorry it took a while for me to post again, dealing with this called life, It fuckin sucks aint gonna lie. I apologize to say that Nick's Harem will be in a bit of a hiatus for a little bit, till then enjoy this shit.

After spending months on the force, Nick Wilde could say he changed his life for the better. Not only was the fox deemed a hero in people’s eyes, he also was deemed one of Zootopia’s best officers. While this was going on, he also was keeping a secret from his partner Judy Hopps, and that was that he was secretly in love with her. She was an amazing optimistic little ball fluff for Nick and, after talking with her parents after going to the hospital for her injury’s after the missing mammal case he surprisingly convinced after a while of discussion that he wanted to protect and be her partner.

While on his couch and watching some TV at his new apartment. He heard a knock on his door, after groaning from having to get up, he walks up to the door and open’s it, to find no one but in front sat a decently sized all black metal box with a white crescent moon with a small folded piece applied with tape with his name on It. 

He picked it up, finding it quite light in weight and walked back to his couch. He tore off the note and unfolded to find that It said “The Eclipse Project: We Aim To Please”.

Ok, weird tag line but, I’ve heard worse. Nick thought.

He lifted the top of the box to find… a smaller box with a CD lying on top of It. As he picked the CD it had sharpie on It that read ‘Watch before opening next box’. 

As he looked at the box, he then heard banging at his door. He jumped with shock and ran to his door to find his best friend Finnick with a sour expression, holding a smaller sized but same designed box as Nick’s. 

“You think your real fuckin funny, don’t you Nick” 

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb, you send me a black box with a note sayin “From Nicolas Wilde” I tried to open It and nothing happened, if this is some dumb prank congratulations, you pissed me off!” the fennec yelled.

“Shh dude my neighbors can hear you first, I got the exact same package only a couple minutes ago and second, judging by that note and you didn’t seem to get a DVD so the person who gave you it must have wanted us to watch this video together.” Nick deducted. 

“Alright I guess that make sense, but let’s just hope It ain’t fragile cause I took my lucky bat to It to try and pry It open.” Finnick said. 

Nick gave his friend a weird look and shook his head, questioning his friend’s methods, he opened the DVD player and popped in the CD and pushed It back in, they both sat on the couch with their boxes in front of them and as the video loaded the logo of Project: Eclipse showed followed by a cheetah with a lab coat on. 

“Hello gentlemen, my name is Mr. Void, but you may call me Simon, I am the creator of this new project that we hope will fill your needs. This company stands by one word and one word only… pleasure. We aim to please you, how you may ask well, we have worked alongside multiple companies that produce pornography, and what we do Is try to make that experience come to life. Whether It be BDSM, DP, Toys, and everything in between, we bring to life your kinky fantasies. And while we have helped others in the past but, you two on the other hand like a very, very rare style of porn that me and my team had to try… hypnosis. The ability to make another person listen and obey any command you lay upon them, we found this quite interesting and thought, why not give you what you want. And call this what you will a Kick-starter or prototype or what you want to call It. Now, for you gentlemen a warning, once you once these boxes there Is no going back and If you want to return them that Is completely up to you and we will be insulted by It. The ability to take someone’s freedom of mind Is different from reality then just actors. But, if you think you can handle it, by all means enjoy yourselves. If you want to start simply peel off the logo to reveal a code for you to open to box, but remember no going back. Have a great time using our product cause remember here at Project: Eclipse, we aim to please.” 

The screen went black and both foxes’ felt confused like they were about to open Pandora's box If they opened their packages.

“Welp no hurt in starting” Finnick said nonchalantly about to peel the sticker off.

“Woah! Dude” Nick said grabbing Finnick’s hand. “Did you not hear what that guy just said, if we open these we could get into trouble. This could be classified as rape If you think about It.”

“Dude, you watch this rape foreplay like I do If in know you correctly, once you like getting into something It’s hard for you stop, unless It involves a bunny, anyway what I’m saying we test the water’s see If we like It and If It gets out of hand we stop and bury the boxes, easy.”

Nick thought about It, he always has had a mind control kink and has wondered If he had the power, all the freaky shit he would do. 

“Fine we test the water’s… that’s It” Nick said sternly.

Finnick nodded and both tore off the logo and read aloud in unison “I agree to the terms and service of this product.” 

They both heard a click which unlocked the box and they both opened them to find, a pair of white gloves their size, a small pill, and what looked to be a charging block but with no cord and a little USB sticking out that copied the original charger.   
Finnick hesitated but took his phone out, and before Nick could stop him, he plugged the block into his phone. They waited a second until suddenly A new app appeared on his phone which was the Eclipse logo and was called Project Eclipse. Nick did the same thing and say the exact same app on his phone. They both tapped the app and say It showed their names also including smaller tabs on the side. They looked at the Basics and Rules part of the app to see what they were getting themselves into.   
They took the time to read how to get started. It simply stated that they needed to ingest the pill while wearing the gloves for 12 hours. Then the app and gloves will link together and to simply control someone all the had to do was make contact with the person with their glove say “link” then afterward to fully control someone they had to say “obey” to them and that was It. The app would handle the rest which meant the links to people they control, how often they control people, and If they were in control or not. 

Then they read the rules which mainly boiled down to mainly 5 which were: 1. You can have up to 10 links. 2. You cannot get the linked pregnant. 3. The linked will not remember what happened after you fully control them. 4. They will obey any order you give them as long as It doesn’t go into the extreme end. And 5. Make sure when you are done, to turn off the full control on you linked person when you are done.

The foxes were very curios on how this was even possible. They looked at each other and nodded ready to fully commit to their plan. They both grabbed a glass of water put their gloves on, placed the pill in their mouths followed by the water, and swallowed the pill. 

Finnick gave his friend a hearty farewell and headed back to his apartment a few minutes away.

A half hour passed and the pair felt… weird, their stomachs were hurting and were feeling tired all of a sudden. Even though their clock said 5 P.M. they both decided to hit the sack early. 

Still wondering If the gloves would work tomorrow and only time could tell, as their eyes both closed shut.


	2. Daddy never breaks his promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning what the pill can do, and of all the possibilities the app could do for them. Finnick decides to get the girl he wants and does the one way of doing It right... mind control, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what... just read the story and call me trash... daddy

When Nick woke up that morning, he suddenly felt a rush. Not a rush of pain or fear no, it was a like a rush of confidence and energy. A new energy that he never felt but it felt so good. He felt like nothing could stop him, like he could walk out on the street naked and not give a care in the world. 

Huh, must be the new pill guess I got get used to this, man I feels like I could run a marathon right now. Nick thought. 

But that was not all something else changed about him, In his lower region. Normally he was fine with having morning wood, it was basically the norm for him, but for some reason It felt different and… heavier?

Man, little buddy If I didn’t know any better, it feels like you’ve grown a li… WHAT THE FUCK!!! 

After a quick to caress his penis It felt a lot bigger… A LOT BIGGER. He quickie threw of his sheets to reveal his new toy. Normally, a fox of his stature would have a dick size of around 4 inches but when he looked IT DOUBLED IN SIZE. It shocked the red fox, so much so he didn’t know to be more impressed or terrified. 

He stared at his clock, it was 5:30 A.M. 

He quickly ran a grabbed his phone and shot Finnick 

N: Hey you up?

F: Ya, and lemme guess, your dick grew as well and, you’re a lot more hyper now. 

N: I should have guessed we both would have the same side effects.

F: Also, I found out you could modify the app like for me I can add emotion to my links, make them feel a certain way towards somebody, and can now full control for up as long as I want.

N: Damn, they really paid no expense for these.

F: You gotta remember, these are the prototypes so who knows If they even work.

N: Guess your right. Anyway, I gotta get ready for work, well talk to tonight and don’t dare think about those using gloves.

F: Fine, seeya tonight, might as well get an early start to the bar, peace

N: cya.

Finnick looked at his phone and got ready for the day and as was heading out to his job he decided to wear something extra… something ‘special’ for a ‘special’ someone.

As Nick closed out his phone, he took a shower, put on his uniform and, headed out to his car. Once he got In, he started to drive to Judy’s apartment. Only once he was driving and noticing people walking down the streets, he felt… pleasure? No matter who It was prey, predator, female, or male they all looked attractive in his eyes.

As he pulled up to Judy’s place and she walked out he almost lost his mind. He knew the pill was making everyone around him seem attractive, but Judy… she was on another level, her curves were more showing, her breast and ass were more perky, and her smile was way more cute than normal. 

It was hard for Nick to keep a straight face with his usual smug smirk. Due to the even harder to control bulge in his pants. Now due to the new obstacles that are in his path he had one thought.

Today, is going to be a long day.

Back To Finnick...

The bar Finnick was working at was nothing more than average in his mind. Nothing really to make It stand out, and to Finnick that was fine. The only problem was, was that they opened at around 8 AM and no one would show up till around 12 and it would start to get crazy at night. It was usually just him and his hyena boss Julia that would mainly run the show but, since more customers were noticeably coming, Julia decided to hire someone to work alongside her serving and cooking while Finn would handle making and serving the alcohol.

And hire someone she did and Finnick took to an already liking for her. She was a female coyote named Maria, she had a nice body, was quiet and respectful, an amazing cook, and was a hard worker. After a few weeks of getting to know her, he was actually quite surprised no one has dating the striking female. But It made sense since she didn’t want to find love for a while and just go with the flow.

When he walked in, he was greeted, as usual by nobody. He walked to the back to see Maria was working on some projects for college since she is doing cooking to help pay the funds. Finnick as the same as Nick, fell into the same ‘everybody’s sexy’ effect. Even he saw some good looking people, no one caught his eyes more than Maria. Now noticing her curves more he felt hot, really hot. He looked down at his paws and saw the gloves.

Am I really going to do this, am I really going to link with her, FUCK It’s so hard to think when I can’t staring at her ass. Finnick Thought.

“Oh, Hey Finn.” Maria waved, breaking the fennec’s thought “Miss Julia said that was going to arrive late today, not that It matters since no one usually comes in till later, but for now I’m stuck on some physics work.” 

“Maybe I can help” Finnick said nervously.

“Oh, sure you can try, hey are feeling alright, your panting and sweating?” Maria asked.

Finnick didn’t even realize he was panting. He was so hot bothered by how sexy she was. 

“Oh sorry, the power went out in my apartment and the AC broke so It was hot as hell.” Finnick replied quickly.

“Oh okay” was her reply. 

For the next few minutes the coyote was impressed on how much the fox knew so much and having being a dropout. 

“Wow you actually explain things a lot easier than my professors, how do you know so much?” Maria asked.

“Eh, when you grow up on the streets you meet a lot of interesting people, one of my good friends who’s a pig named Anthony, wanted to be engineer and taught me all this shit so well I can recall It easily ,I just wish more teachers were like Anthony, then I guess I might not have dropped out.” Finnick said, causing them both to laugh. 

“Well, since you helped me finish physics early, and since I having nothing to reward with, how bout this.” Maria said.

Before he could say or doing anything for that matter, she got up and hugged the fox putting his face right next to her breast. He could smell the sweet scent of her, it was so intoxicating. He put his paws over her back.

I can’t believe imma bout to do this LINK. Finnick yelled in his mind.

He felt his phone vibrate meaning he got a notification, and that was Finnick knew… It worked.

“Uh, sorry I don’t really do hugs.” Finnick said, trying to sound as serious as possible.

“Oh, sorry.” She replied putting the fox down.

“I’ll be right back, gotta go get something from my van.” Finnick said. Speed walking out of the bar.

He quickly turned his phone on and pressed the app. It showed a good amount of detail about Maria her age, height, etc. But what really got caught off guard was when It showed a tab for… kinks. He knew It was a feature, it basically only worked If the person actually had a porn account, which she did that surprised him, and told you what they were mainly searching. 

He pressed the tab and his eyes bulged as a result. Large penis, licking, and rough-play was what showed up. He never would have guessed the quiet and nice girl, liked it like that. And that turned him on even more. To the point where he considered using full control. He was nervous and doubting but, deep down and now growing to where he wanted, no needed her. 

He made his way up to the back and to the table and saw she was on her phone.

“Oh, hey Finnick did you find that thing?” Maria asked.

“Yeah, I did, hey for helping you out can you do something for me?” Finnick asked.

“Sure what?” she replied.

“Oh, nothing much I just want you to… obey.” Finnick said.

Maria didn’t move, she just stood there smiling, waiting for her first command.

“follow me” Finnick ordered and all she did was nod, he parked his van in an abandoned alleyway and got her inside and closed the door. He sat down on the edge of the mattress he sat, since he was to lazy to take It out when he lived In It. He looked at his phone and saw ‘personality’ which was a way to change the linked person’s thought process. Finnick only needed to type two words to get what he wanted… horny seductress. And pressed submit. 

Her eyelids slanted and a smirk crossed her mouth. She got on all fours and slowly crawled her way to Finnick, when she was right in front of the fox, she quickly grabbed his shoulders and slammed her muzzle into his. They fell back on the mattress still lips touching, rubbing and felling each other’s body, they opened their mouths slightly and their tongues lashed out at each other and they went into the other’s mouth exploring their flavors. They moaned and released panting heavily.

“Is my big strong fox getting tired, better not, were only just getting started.” Her voice was like caramel to Finnick, so smooth and sweet.

Thank god he had gym shorts on, since he sprouted a massive erection. She saw this and was practically memorized on the sheer size of the monster cock. She knew what she had to do and began undressing herself to nothing but her fur, doing a 360 and rubbing her curves to entice the fox. She slowly pulled down his shorts and underwear. The red rocket was a at full mast, bulb and all. She grabbed the penis and began stroking it, making Finnick grab the sheets, she leaned forward and put her mouth next to his large ears and whispered.

“Finnick! I want you so bad! I want you more than anything in my entire life, your so fucking hot and I can’t till you destroy me with this massive cock of yours!” She leaned back and as Finnick closed his eyes in pure bliss he felt her begin to lick his member making moan. She started with the tip making little circles with her tongue, then going up and down from base to tip. She couldn’t get enough of the taste of his cock and how addictive it was. 

She wrapped the tip of his member in her and mouth and began bobbing and sucking his dick, she could barely past half of the shaft due to the girth and length of It. He remembered she liked it rough and grabbed the back of her head and moved her further down the shaft. He could hear her begin to choke and muffled moans could be heard, he also could have sworn she said “harder”. He was getting close to his first orgasm and just when was about finish he grabbed both her ears and yanked her down hard.  
“Fuck…I’m…I’m gonna…CUM” he yelled spewing rope and rope of creamy goodness in her mouth. He instantly let go and she immediately removed her, but still kept It open to catch and bath in all the sticky goo, swallowing afterward. He fell all the back the mattress panting like crazy feeling like was gonna die, but to him It was worth It. 

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a magnificent sight to behold, a glistening supple pussy just wanting to be devoured and who was he to decline such an offer. He grabbed her inner thighs and moved her down until her ass touching his face, using his thumbs to spread her clit open more. Since she liked tongue play, he licked her inner thighs making her squirm and moan. He plunged his tongue as far as it could go. She was screaming his name, never being touched by another person in that area. But Finnick was not just some other person and he had the balls… and dick to prove it. 

He flipped her over to her side and made her lay on her tummy and grabbed and lifted her tail, making her ass rise more, and in back in went his tongue. He could her moan faster and louder and without warning she screamed in ecstasy and filled his mouth with her sweet nectar. He couldn’t help himself lapping with his tongue, making sure he could get all of it. 

His cock was now hard once again. But instead of just straight fucking her he wanted to some fun. While she was laying down and panting, he moved his to the side where her ass was in front of him. He took his paw and raised it and went down and smacked one of her ass cheeks making her moan. 

“how much do want this cock?”

“badly”

“*SMACK* I said how do you want this cock?”

“Please I really need It badly!”

“*SMACK* I don’t think you want this cock.”

“I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN’T WALK STRAIGHT, DADDY!!!” she yelled. 

He didn’t know why, but being called daddy gave a new sense of power and dominance. 

“You keep calling me daddy, and you can get this cock.” He said sternly. 

“Ok…daddy.” she said. Also realizing how hot it sounded in her head.

He lifted her ass up off the ground and lined up his cock to her clit. He slowly pushed in he was surprised how much looser then he originally intended. He began to slid in more and more of his meat inside her feeling like any moment he was going to break her. He stopped until he had a good 5 inches deep making her feel so good. He began to slowly thrust his hips in and out of her and began making a rhythm. There moans were in sync with each other and he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to since It felt so amazing 

He picked up the pace and now was deep enough his knot was now touching her clit. He started pounding her ass and while that was going on, he had one paw on her butt cheek and the other just going back and forth slapping her cheeks. She was lost in so much pain and pleasure It was hard for to keep consciousness. He could feel his knot swelling and went as fast as he could and making both bodies smash into each other. 

“I…can’t hold It…I’m…AHH” He yelled with so much power and forced his knot inside of her. Spraying all his good creamy goodness inside her, which in turn made her orgasm as well, mixing their fluids. 

They both passed out from all the energy they had to use. They woke up little bit later, Maria still under Finnick’s control. He dressed her, and drove her to his apartment to give her a shower. When she was all clean, he put her clothes back on, diving back to the bar and he put her back on the table releasing the full control, knocking her unconscious.

When Maria finally woke up an hour later, she could not remember a thing that happened. Julia walked and started listing off some things she could do before customers arrived. She nodded and she walked she noticed there was a slight pain in her lower region but, choose to ignore It walking a little bit different. Finnick saw this and smirked.

Daddy never breaks his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some ideas or recommendations in the comments.


	3. I would like my bunny with... extra sauce

Nick was having the best/worst day of his life. Sure, seeing something in new perspective is normal, sometimes better but constantly looking at his teammate’s tits, asses, and dicks was probably not what that meant. Even after solving the case he noticed still that some people would come and pick on him. And due to his history, he didn’t it was for fun, because he was the newbie, or… because he's a fox.

Someone who he knew who loved to pick on him was Wolfard. He never knew when to take anything seriously, sure Nick could crack a joke here and there but at least he knew when to hold his tongue back. He would constantly annoy Nick about all sorts of things. And the fox knew that his fellow officer had a secret friend’s with benefits with Officer Fangmeyer. He has tried to think of ways to get back at him but all them would get him fired or even sent to jail.

After a little while patrolling the area with his partner Judy. And after she brought up that her parents would come down in a couple days to stay for the weekend. They saw that it was their lunch break for the and headed to a small sandwich shop. It was Judy’s day to pay for lunch so she decided to let Nick sit back with A/C and went to order their food.

While she was gone Nick decided to text Finnick since was probably on lunch break as well.

N: Finn you there

F: Ya man what’s up

N: This is fucking impossible to deal with the urges is driving crazy and since everyone is so fucking fit, they all look sexy as hell EVEN THE GUYS

F: Yeah, I hear ya, but thankfully since barely here right now It’s going to be when It’s night then I’m going to be thankful I wore gym shorts

N: Yeah at least we know hold to hold ourselves back don’t we

F: Well…

N: You didn’t

F: Don’t get mad

N: WE HAD A FUCKING DEAL

F: I know, I know

N: I cannot believe you would use that glove

F: Look I have shown you pics of Maria and with stuff in my system It was fucking impossible for me not to

N: Look you had your fun now It’s time to stop

F: Fuck that there is a ton of shit I wanna try with these gloves

N: Finn this technically rape

F: It’s not rape they don’t remember

N: Your disgusting

F: Ok the joke was in bad taste but listen. If we are not hurting anyone, if they love the feeling, they don’t remember, and we can live our deepest fantasies and you through that away. Plus, you got that bunny you always talking about just imagine her obeying every command you give her.

Shit, here nick was thinking that his best would give him some resistance advice. But instead he only wanted him to use the glove even more. He instantly turned off his phone and was now thinking of Judy in dirty positions. He felt his rod getting harder but decided to pull out his taser and with a high-level shock he electrocuted his right leg for a second and concentrated on the pain until his dick went limp again.

He breathed very heavily for a few seconds and then lied back on his seat. He contemplated for a minute then he opened a compartment in his police belt… it was one of the gloves. He heard the opposite side car door open and Judy hopped in with 2 long sandwich bags and 2 drinks.

“Sorry I took so long, they messed up on your order and they to remake it.” Judy said handing Nick his sandwich.

“Oh, it’s problem here let me help you with that.” Nick said.

He went and started grabbing his drink from Judy’s hand which was also making contact with each other and knew what he had to do.

I’m so sorry for this Judy LINK nick thought.

He heard a sound from his phone that was a notification. He had done It, he was now in control of the love of his life. Something snapped in Nick’s in that moment a mixed feeling of pain and pleasure, and a feeling of need. The pain in his body left him and once he looked Judy once more, he felt nothing more than need.

“Hey Judy mind If we park over there really fast, I need to check on something?” Nick asked.

Judy shrugged her shoulders and was munching on her delicious sandwich. They parked in an alleyway in outer part of the vicinity they were scoping. Nick was to hot and bothered and focused and was on tunnel vision auto-pilot. And without hesitation he finally sealed the deal.

“Obey.” Nick said.

Before Judy could her next bite of sandwich she lowered and looked at nick with tired eyes. She had a new feeling in her body a need that needed to be fulfilled and that need was obeying her new master’s words and completing them without fail. He did the same thing as Finn and changed some of the settings on his app including his command effect to voice.

“Judy, I want you take off your pants” Nick commanded

Wasting no time, she quickly tossed down her police pants leaving her pure white panties.

“Come here Judy and sit on my lap like a good bunny.”

She moved around the middle and was now sitting on Nick’s lap facing him. Nick was now admiring her perfect body, her breasts, ass, everything was just ‘wow’ to Nick. He slowly undid Judy’s vest and other work clothes until she was just in her panties. Using one finger he slowly lifted her muzzle and kissed her softly. After a few minutes they started to get more into it, clashing their tongues moaning each other’s name’s and rubbing the other’s body onto their own moving there paws up and down grabbing each other’s who knows what. Nick moved back and they both began to pant still staring at each other with lust and want.

He slowly made his paw go all the down to her panties and slowly took them off to reveal her glistening pussy. He licked his lips and grabbed her by the hips lifting her up and bringing the organ closer to him. He carefully took out his tongue and slowly licked her privates carefully. She was slowly huffing and moaning as the new pleasure she received begging for more. He slowly inserted his tongue deep inside her folds twisting and swirling his tongue making it cover every inch. After a few minutes with a loud moan she came and the fox lapped up all of her juices.

After having now having a raging boner he quickly unzipped his pants and whipped his massive member, slightly intimidating the rabbit.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to put in you… yet, but why don’t be a good lil carrot and give me a blowjob.” Nick said seductively.

Judy smiled at the high praise, using both her paws, she wrapped around the member going up and down slowly. Hearing him moan made the bunny happy knowing she was pleasing him. His pre was coming out like a small faucet. She stuck out her tongue and began slowly licking up and down his shaft. Finally opening her mouth, she stuck the tip of the member and only going down 2-3 inches.

“Don’t worry Judy *grunt* after a while you’ll be able to *moan* take the whole thing.” Nick stated.

She started bobbing faster and faster swirling her tongue and now using her hands to massage his tennis ball sized balls. Nick lolled his tongue and began panting heavily feeling his orgasm arriving.

“Judy let go and open your mouth!” Nick yelled.

Judy instantly backed away from the loaded canon and opened her maw as she could. After a loud grunt thick rope after rope came pouring all over Judy’s face, body, and mouth. She did her best to swallow all the cum in her mouth but It was too much and some leaked from her muzzle.

“Aww look at the all the cum you wasted, why don’t you take the time to clean It all up… only with your tongue.” Nick cheerily said.

So, for the last few hours of the day Nick was left patrolling around the area, listening to radio, and watching Judy clean herself, the inner area of the car, and the fox cock. As they were heading back to precinct with Judy now putting all her clothes back on a and eating and finishing her drink to get rid of the taste of cum in her mouth. Nick had a thought that gave him an eerie smirk.

“Judy your going to go to sleep and when you wake up, your going to get the idea to come live with me you got that?” Nicked said.

Judy nodded slowly. Nick then released the full control making the bunny fall back in her seat silently snoozing.

“Aww she looks sexy and cute when she sleeps.” Nick stated. “Hey carrots, wakey, wakey.”

“*Yawn* what happened… WAIT DID I FALL ASLEEP DURING WORK HOURS!” Judy yelled.

“Must be your loud ass neighbors always bothering you and keeping you up like you always tell.” Nick said smirking.

“Well, that actually reminds me of something, I was wondering If… I could live at your place? Since we work great together, we would cut time picking each other up, and I can get some decent rest.” Judy said.

“Well, I was actually thinking the same thing so I guess, yeah It would be cool to have a roommate.” Nick said.

“Great I don’t have that many things so maybe after work we could swing by my place and grab the majority of It. And tomorrow we could grab the rest and unpack everything. And then the day after my parents will come and they’ll see how great you are since you have a nice apartment.” Judy said.

Judy’s parents coming over that could be… fun Nick thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please some of that good feedback. Sorry I keep changing my name I haven't found one that sticks to me yet but, I like this one right now. Also give me some ideas If you have.


	4. I like my donuts like like I like my dingo's... cream filled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm to tired to write so... yea, enjoy.

Most of the Nocturnal District consisted of nothing but thugs and gangsters. It’s mostly predator with the occasional prey. If you ever wanted to go somewhere to do some hard drugs or pound the prostitute that looked the cleanest, the Nocturnal District is where it’s at.   

After his shift, Finnick decided to go to a run of the mill sex shop that weren’t to uncommon due to the high amount of prostitution. It’s owned by a mid-twenties dingo named Zavier. Finnick was searching his shop for the best bargain. Since he knew Maria wasn’t going to be the last person, he was going to control so he had to prepare himself.

He settled on 3 fox sized vibrating dildo’s, 3 anal beads, 3 handcuffs, 3 ball gags, good sized tube of lube, and a large bundle of rope. He knew that It was going to be expensive but he didn’t care, sex was like a drug to him now, and he knew the main about drugs are that they are expensive and addictive.

“Shit dude you really all this stuff?” Zavier asked

“What can I say, I’m an active person.” Finnick said smirking.

“I can tell, well with all of this I would say It comes to around… $1200.”

Damn, that hit Finn a little harder then wanted to, he only wanted to a grand and didn’t want to give any of his stuff up. Until, he got an idea that him smirk.

While handing the money to the clerk and making slight contact with his hand. Finnick decided to link with the dingo and was ready.

“Could you do something for me?” Finnick asked.

“Sure what?” Zavier responded.

“Could you I don’t know… obey” Finnick commanded.

The dingo stood at full attention waiting for the fennec’s orders to be given.

“What I first want you to do is to go and close the shop and head to the back of the store with me.” Finnick said heading to the back of the shop bringing along his bag of toys.

The dingo nodded and as he went to fulfill his duties the fox quickly pulled his phone and looked at his app and went to Zavier tab. He changed his ‘personality’ quickly to submissive, gay, and horny then pressed submit.

“Master, I’m here.” Zavier said.

“Good, now come to the middle of the room.” Finnick said sternly.

The room they were in was surrounded in sex toy filled boxed but the concrete room in middle was quite spacious and a naked Finnick was facing Zavier on the opposite side of the room, sitting on a wooden stool chair.

“I want you to face away from and strip your clothing… slowly.” Finnick said seductively.

Finnick’s low voice turned the dingo on heavily, he faced the door he entered from and gently took off his shirt, pants and boxer briefs.

“Does this please you mas- “

“Who said you could speak!?” Finnick Shouted.

The dingo winced at the booming voice but made him feel a little rowdier.

“For punishment you put this gag in your mouth now get on your hands and knees!” Finnick stated.

He went and grabbed the bag and went behind the dingo and pulled out a large ball gag and handed It to the obedient dog. He quickly placed It on and It made him hornier. While that was happening Finnick was concentrated on Zavier ass cheeks memorized on how plump they are. He placed both paws on each cheek and began slowly squeezing and kneading his furry ass. Making the dingo moan through the gag loving the attention his master was giving him.

“Oh, you like that, well tell me how this feels?” Finnick asked jokingly.

He turned his attention to his big bag of sex and pulled out the lube, he screwed open the top and scooped up some and applied it his hands and fingers. He went back to the ass, he took one to open his ass more and took the other paw and put between the crack and started circling the rim. Making the dingo visibly eager, the fennec took two finger’s and went in his tailhole making him breath harder, he applied his other two and began fisting his virgin hole. Practically pounding the pouch with his fist Finnick was still in awe of jiggly booty until he finally snapped.  

“FUCK I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!” Finnick yelled.

 He quickly took his paw out of Zavier’s ass and used paws to pry open his cheeks. He saw the pucker and instantly putt his nose against it and took a huge whiff, the new scent making him more fired up. He stuck his tongue out and started covered the ring in saliva. All he could hear was the lapping of his tongue and the whimpers and wines of his captive begging for more. He entered his tongue into in his hole and began rolling it around trying to cover as much ground as he could. The flavor was indescribable, good, but hard to explain. It didn’t matter to the fox he loved the flavor and knew he had to do this to Maria next.

He knew what he was going was one of the best feeling’s in his life but, he wasn’t done… not even close so, he decided to up the ante and pulled his tongue out of his crack and ran to over to his face took off the gag and while Zavier was panting the fox grabbed him by the cheeks and locked their lips together and he put his tongue in his mouth, exposing him to the exotic taste. Instead of arguing the dingo accepted his master’s love and made their tongues twist around each other exploring the other’s flavor’s.

Finnick had enough and pushed the dog back, he swiftly turned around and bent over showing the dingo his tan buns.

“Eat me out, and don’t be afraid to use all that tongue of yours!” Finnick shouted.

Zavier quickly went work doing the same maneuver as the fennec, grasping his ass cheeks and using his thumbs to spread to show his pucker. He pulled his tongue out and penetrated the fox making him yip in surprise. Finnick was drooling and panting like crazy, he never knew this could so enjoyable. He was flying on cloud 9 until he felt his orgasm was getting ready to bust. He quickly pulled himself out of the dingo making all his tongue slide out making him moan. Before the dingo go register what just happened, something large and thick went into his mouth and right then he heard the one word that brought him back to reality.

“SWALLOW”

After that he felt a large sum of liquid enter the back of his throat and quickly began to swallow, he tried his hardest but the liquid was to much and some began to leave his muzzle a little bit. After Finnick pulled out, Zavier looked under him and saw his stomach was bulging and he flopped on the ground content with serving his master and the love he gave him.

Finnick was panting heavily enjoying the now, new perspective. He heard his phone vibrate and slowly went and grabbed it. He saw he got a new notification from the eclipse app that said ‘Congratulations’ and opened it.

He saw a message from the app that read:

‘Congrats, for using our app enough, and since you are using our app and have not heard any complains about our work, we have decided to give you a few extra perks to your app to make your experience more enjoyable including: self-alternation which gives you the ability to mildly change how you act and think with some limitations, also perma-link which now allows you to alter your links ‘personality’ without having to fully control them, and finally we gave you two extra slots on your link card. The more you use our app the more perks you get out it. Thanks again for using our app.’

Finnick couldn’t believe what he was reading. He swiftly went to his own tab on the app now, it now showed check boxes for things he could add upon himself but he looked at the top and saw a 0/2 which meant that was the limitation and under it, it read that once he submitted, he couldn’t change back. So, he went with ‘Dominant Nature’ which in-turn made him more dominant, and ‘Fast Recovery’ which would make him hard again. He clicked submit and felt a rush in his body like nothing before.

Thanks to the fast recovery he easily got aroused and his massive member sprung back into action. He saw the dingo heavy breathing, lying on the floor with ass exposed. He went behind the large canine and pulled his tail up which lifted his ass as well. He lined up his cock to the pucker and slowly entered his member inside him. Zavier was not expecting his master to recover so quickly and expect the sudden intrusion in his rectum. Nevertheless, he began moaning very loudly and lolled his tongue out, loving the hot, cum covered sausage buried in his hole.

The slapping became more increased as time went on, Finnick decided to flip him on his back. He saw they were both getting close to orgasming, but either of them could continue Finnick stopped abruptly inside him and clutched ahold of Zavier’s cock and squeezed it hard enough to know It hurt.

“Ow, master what did I do wrong?” The big dog asked.  

“What are you?” Finnick responded.

“What do you mean?”     

“I said WHAT ARE YOU”

“I don’t know”

“You’re my bitch and you’re going to follow everything I said like a good boy.”

“Yes, master I underst-AHH *moan” Before Zavier could respond Finnick was back slamming his dick back into him and he began stroking the dingo’s dick. They moaned in unison until the both reached their peaks and Finnick began to fill the dog up while, said dog was covering both of them in his cum. Zavier’s stomach was bloated heavily and after a few minutes, Finnick pulled out and cum was flooding out of his but before It could continue, the fennec shoved one of the dildo’s knot deep in the dog’s booty stopping the cum waterfall completely. Zavier fully passed out due to all the that happened.

Finnick checked the eclipse app and went to Zavier’s tab It showed a full control which showed the ‘personality’ he gave at the beginning. Now It showed link control ‘personality’ which altered him but, just like him It showed check boxes and 0/2 and the whole no changing rule. He did ‘Committed Obedience’ which made him more obedient to commands, especially Finnick’s and, ‘Love Overload’ which in turn made him fall in love with the person he was linked to. He pressed submit.

He cleaned the mess as best he could and left his phone number on the cash register and walked out of the store more rejuvenated than ever. He drove back to his apartment and saw It was 1 A.M. and started heading to bed and he heard a message from his phone and saw It was Zavier that asked

Z: I was wondering something; do you want to meet for breakfast or lunch tomorrow since I don’t open my store until later

F: Sure, I work at a bar, I’ll send you the address, I work all day but If you want It’s mainly empty in the morning so, the earlier you get the more we can talk

Z: Awesome, I’ll see you at maybe 8-9 since I’m an early riser, but anyway night

F: Cya

Finnick wondered now how tomorrow he would try and plan It out. Then, you grew a devilish smirk for the idea conjuring in his mind and at the there was one thought left before passing out.

 _This is gonna be good._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man what's cooking in that brain of Finnick's? It makes my day or... night when you read my weird shit so thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, the boys have really gotten themselves into a, let's call it a kinky situation. If you have any ideas do not hesitate or be afraid to comment.


End file.
